


death comes twice

by CEO_of_TOES



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, looks fluffy BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES
Summary: Nate and Mihael are boyfriends ,and obliviously in love.They go to a rave, they sleep in an hotel, they spend some time at the beach ,at the rollercoaster and then what ?
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	death comes twice

**Author's Note:**

> THIS LOOOKS FLUFFY BUT IT IS ACTUALLY ANGST,YOU ARE WARNED!!!

It was finally Friday, he was going to see his boyfriend so they could go to a concert and spend the day after together.

Nate didn’t even care about whose concert it was, he just wanted to spend time with his beloved boyfriend.

The boyfriend in question arrived at his living at eight o’clock with a bright smile, the shorter man reciprocated.

Mihael looked costantly as if he was ready for a rock rave, with his blonde bob he had quite the punk vibe, and his all black leather outfit was really on point (and also made his ass look really cakey, full homo from Nate’s part), while Nate had black fluffy hair that adorned his face ,almost in a childish way, if it wasn’t for his dead stare one could have mistaken him for a child.

”So who is going to play?” asked the black haired boy.  
“Dummy I sent you at least twelve songs by them, they are called Mad Burnish , and they slap as hard as us on those nights” was the answer he received.  
Nate blushed a little.

They drove for quite some time.  
“It’s starting to smell like piss… we are getting closer I am going to assume” observed the small man.  
“Hey this is kind of offensive… but you are right so I’ m going to let it slide” started Mello “and also stop that language, we are literally at a rave … please act as such”.  
“So I have to use the term “y’all”?Good for me, no good for y’all bitches” said Nate in a flat monotone.  
“God speak as you want, with your monotone you could kill a man”  
“Nya… daddy pwease give me the cummies “ said the small man, but this time he smirked. The blond gave a “sigh”, the kind that someone does out of tenderness , without any aggression.( That was the best resume for their relationship)

The band was talented, but Nate could only think about how things changed.. from enemies to this arrangement.  
They started dancing, the music becoming just some background noise so they both forgot where they were, or what they were there for, the only thing that mattered was their love. Maybe it wasn't going to be eternal, but it still was ..nice.

The nachos at the rave weren’t the best ,and most likely they were the cause to their stomach ache.

They went to the hotel room they booked before, it wasn’t the best, but at least they could do some fun stuff and sleep, tomorrow they were going to the beach, and it was going to be fun, but before they had to have a bath, with bubbles and colred soap.  
There was no heterosexual explanation to their way of bathing ,like they washed each others back, with genuine care. At first they looked like a weird couple: a child and a leather clad man, but they didn’t care about those definitions, they were quite useless in the eyes of their love.

Mihael got some soap in Near's eye, and he payed for his grave mistake.

After the bath they were laughing,and genuinely happy ,unusual for both of them most of the time,unless they were together.  
They shared the bed, but Nate kept hoarding all the sheets, thankfully it wasn’t cold but those little moments where they could have fun made their life feel fuller.

The black haired man woke up quite early ,and just packed across the room until he found a pair of cards in his pockets , along with a small sheet of paper, but the words written on the piece of paper were ment for later.

Mihael woke up ,they had a brief breakfast at the hotel ,and they felt good. They smelled like cheap hotel shampoo but they weren’t going to care .  
They hopped on the motorcycle and rode to the beach.

The blonde man had bought with him a pair of tight black briefs… quite the view for everyone, Nate was wearing a pair of white beach pants. 

They both were pale ,they rarely ever came out of their own house considering the job they did.

That day they both learned that in a competition of water splashing Nate was most likely to succeed ,but MIhale wouldn’t let him win without a fight, being number one was almost the norm.

At lunch they had some Wendy’s, it tasted like regular fast food.

“Nothing tastes as good as your cream" said Nate quite calmly. He realised that the blonde had gotten the wrong understanding ,so he started a loud laugh. Mihael joined shortly after.( maybe Nate said those words in such a controversial way by decision and not by fate)

They went to the rollercoasters! It was quite hard finding a ride that could be ridden by Nate, he as THAT short. It was still quite the experience and even the black haired boy usual monotone had a sudden change. Was this how happiness felt ?Maybe.

The water attraction was fun ,but wet leather isn’t that comfy, Mihael still endured that all for his boyfriend. Seeing him happy was genuinely… enjoyable.Going from wanting to kill him to wanting to marry him, was as wild as some of the rides.

It was night time.The fun ended.

Nate-no Near removed his black wig as they approached the SPK headquarters. 

Miha-Mello turned his smile into a scowl. It was time to depart.

“This week I’m going to try to pull something with Takada, it should help us quite a lot" said the blonde ,now M.  
“It’ ok, same time next week ?” asked the now detective ,and absolutely not his boyfriend.  
“Yeah" he said as he drove away.

Nate had forgotten the small piece of paper in his pockets, he was supposed to tell the other that he loved him, but he would do that next week ,right ?

Right?


End file.
